


What Do You Prefer， Sir？

by CobaltTurqoise



Category: Glee
Genre: 384K, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Flight Attendant Kurt, Flight Attendants, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Passenger Sebastian, Personal Airplane, Romance, kurtbastian, 撩完就跑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltTurqoise/pseuds/CobaltTurqoise
Summary: Sebastian半躺在座位上，漫不经心的翻着杂志，偶尔抿一口红酒。他已经停留在杂志的同一页30分钟了。因为他根本没分半点注意力不在杂志上，而是全集中在时不时从他身旁经过的"空乘"上。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 做梦梦到了空乘Kurt所以有了这篇产物www大概就是非常有情趣的夫夫两人的小短篇，食用愉快！

Sebastian掩饰性的抿了口红酒，试图平息体内的燥热。

 

 

 

他打一开始就毫无疑问的知道穿着空乘制服的Kurt百分之两百能让他一秒就turn on，但当幻想变成事实并直接呈现在自己眼前时，效果还是远远超出了他的预料。

 

 

黑色的牛津皮鞋，直挺修身的西装长裤加上衬衫和将腰线勾勒的正好的小马甲，脖子上还系有将整套服饰修饰的更为活泼的领巾。虽然细看就知道裁剪工艺和布料绝对不可能是普通空乘制服该有的，尤其是那价格至少五位数美金的领巾，但这丝毫不影响这身制服对Sebastian的杀伤力。

 

 

 

毕竟穿着它的不是别人，是Kurt Hummel。更要命的是，他正微笑的向自己走来。

“傍晚好，先生。飞机即将起飞，为了您的安全起见，我们需要收走您的酒杯。” Kurt站在Sebastian的躺椅边，微微屈身，礼貌的对Sebastian说。

 

 

 

“Sure.”Sebastian侧头，直视Kurt的双眼，没有放过Kurt隐藏的笑意和玩味。他将左手边的红酒杯递给Kurt。Kurt不知是故意的还是不经意，指尖轻触了一下Sebastian扣着红酒杯柄的指关节。又像是意识到不妥，触电一样的微微收回，然后才小心的接过杯子。“谢谢。”Kurt朝Sebastian点头，留下了一个大大的微笑便转身走回工作人员专用区。Sebastian注视着Kurt的背影直到他消失在自己的视线里，才长呼一口气，把杂志放下，闭眼躺在座位上。

 

 

 

明明都在一起好多年了，然而他对Kurt的欲望从来没减少过一丝一毫。无论是早上起来睡意惺忪的Kurt，坐在电脑前戴着眼镜处理邮件的Kurt，在时装发布会上被媒体争相采访的Kurt还是在餐馆兴致一起笑着喂自己蛋糕的Kurt，统统全都是他的Kurt。当然，这个穿着空乘制服的Kurt也不意外。脑海中幻想着他制服下白皙，肌肉线条分明的美好躯体。

 

 

 

喔，领巾下可能还有自己前天留下的吻痕呢。这么一想，Sebastian更加燥热了。 整个客舱就他一个人，他在想自己有没有拿枕头盖住腰身往下那燥热源泉的必要。

 

 

“Testing, testing” 机上的广播突然传出Kurt轻快的声音。

 

“各...不，机上唯一的旅客，您好。我是本班机的乘务长Kurt Hummel，在此代表我忘了名字的机长和上了飞机才认识的全体组员欢迎您搭乘自己从洛杉矶前往纽约的私人飞机。”

 

 

Sebastian没忍住笑出了声。

 

“飞机将于五分钟后起飞。从洛杉矶机场到纽约机场的飞行时间约六个小时二十分钟，预计于纽约时间晚上十一点半抵达目的地。 如果您有 ** **任何**** 的需要，欢迎您随时联络机上唯一的一位乘务员，也就是我。祝您旅途愉快，谢谢。”

 

Kurt特意加重了“任何”两字，原本公式的句子一下变了味。Sebastian不禁眯眼，嘴角大幅度上扬，似是在思考着什么。他按了一下头顶的召唤铃，Kurt不到一分钟就再次站在了他的面前。 Kurt按灭了服务灯，问：“有什么可以帮您的吗，先生？”

 

 

Sebastian坏笑，“我刚刚是听到了‘任何’吗？”

 

 

 

Kurt歪头，回以微笑：“是的，不过只限起飞后喔。”

 

 

 

“拭目以待。”两人略带深意的眼神在空中碰撞，都在计划着什么。Kurt再次礼貌性的点头，走回工作台。

 

 

 

Sebastian从未觉得飞机起飞需要这么久。飞机步入平稳飞行阶段没多久，他就迫不及待的想按召唤铃了。就在他按下去前一秒，推着餐车的Kurt就再次出现在了他的视线中。

 

 

 

Sebastian挑眉，Kurt这是想玩什么？无论来什么他都乐意奉陪到底。

 

 

 

Kurt推着餐车停在了他的座位旁，餐车上摆了一瓶瓶不同的酒水。只见Kurt从餐车侧边小抽屉取出一个一看就价值不菲的瓷茶杯放到餐车上，以及配套的杯碟。他看着Sebastian期待的表情，不禁笑的更加玩味。“先生，酒水服务。您想来点什么呢？”

 

 

Kurt的手搭在离他最近的咖啡壶上，“Coffee？”，又慢慢流连到旁边的茶壶上，“Tea？”最后挑眉一笑，慢慢拉扯自己的领巾，“Or...Me?”

 

 

Sebastian无法控制的咽了下口水，危险的看着面前挑逗他的“空乘”。

他不做犹豫，一把拉住身旁站立的Kurt的手，猛地将他整个人往自己拽。Kurt毫无准备的跌跪在宽大的躺椅上，Sebastian大腿旁。Sebastian勾勾手指，示意Kurt靠近。Kurt索性蹬掉皮鞋，直接跨坐在Sebastian大腿上，双臂绕着Sebastian的脖子，意味深长的勾起嘴角。

 

 

Sebastian两手环住Kurt的腰，将他靠近自己，直到两人的胸膛间紧紧的贴着，不留下一点缝隙。“Coffee in the morning,” 他将Kurt的头轻轻按向自己的颈窝，“Tea in the afternoon，”低头轻吻Kurt的头顶。他微微侧头，角度正好让他的嘴唇和Kurt的耳垂距离不到一厘米。舔舔干涩的嘴唇，在Kurt耳边低声呢喃：“And you...”最后落声，“at night. ”。

**Author's Note:**

> 什么？你问车呢？我只想说。。。撩完就跑真刺激（doge）。


End file.
